Jason Gedrick
Jason Gedrick, born February 7, 1965 in Chicago, Illinois, USA, is an actor. He stars as Officer Tom Turcotte in the first and second seasons of Boomtown. He has also starred in Luck and Murder One. He also appeared in the motion picture Iron Eagle. Biography Career Gedrick began his career as an extra in films such as Bad Boys (1983) and Risky Business (1983). After roles in The Heavenly Kid (1985), Iron Eagle (1986), Promised Land (1987) with director Michael Hoffman, Iron Eagle II (1988 in an uncredited role for the first few minutes of the movie), Born on the Fourth of July (1989), Backdraft (1991), and Crossing the Bridge (1992). Gedrick appeared in television series Class of '96 (1993) and Sweet Justice (1994). In 1994, Gedrick starred in the film The Force with Yasmine Bleeth and Kim Delaney. Gedrick's big break was in Steven Bochco's innovative 1995 series Murder One. The series followed the trial of Gedrick's character, bad-boy actor Neil Avedon, an actor alleged to have murdered a 15-year-old girl. The series—which also starred such talent as Daniel Benzali, Patricia Clarkson, Mary McCormack, Dylan Baker, and Stanley Tucci—was a runaway success. Due to this, a second season was commissioned. Due to network concerns, the new season featured several small cases rather than one big one. Gedrick, and several other cast members, were replaced due to the format change. The series was canceled midway through its second season. Gedrick's next major project was the three-hour television movie The Third Twin, a 1997 thriller based on the best-selling 1996 novel by British writer Ken Follett. Gedrick plays a university employee accused of rape, whose friend later discovers he several twins cloned by an evil millionaire university donor and biomedical technology CEO (played to the hilt by Larry Hagman, a.k.a. Dallas's J. R. Ewing). He is also appearing in Mario Puzo's 1997 mini-series, The Last Don and in its sequel, The Last Don II. Gedrick next took roles in television series such as EZ Streets (1996), Falcone (2000) and The Beast (2001). None of the series were major successes. In 1999, he guest starred on Ally McBeal as the "hot car wash guy". In the 2002 to 2003 television season he joined the starring cast of Boomtown. He played Police Officer Tom Turcotte. He reprised his role for the second season in fall 2003. He appeared in all 24 of the series episodes, up to its cancellation in 2003. Also in 2003, Gedrick played the infamous rapist Andrew Luster in the Lifetime movie, A Date with Darkness, based on Luster's trial. Gedrick was part of the cast of the 2006 NBC television series Windfall also starring Luke Perry and Gedrick's former Boomtown co-star, Lana Parrilla. Gedrick also starred in the 2006 movie Hidden Places alongside Sydney Penney and Shirley Jones, a film produced by Hallmark Entertainment. In 2007 Gedrick again starred alongside Donnie Wahlberg in the A&E original movie Kings of South Beach. He was also the new love interest at Scavo's Pizzeria in Desperate Housewives. He appeared in seasons three and four from 2007 to 2008 on ABC. In 2008 he also appeared in the television feature The Christmas Choir. In 2011 he appeared in Necessary Roughness as Dr. J.D. Aldridge, a former grad school professor and possible love interest for series lead Callie Thorne. Gedrick was a starring cast member of the new HBO series Luck, which premiered January 2012. Gedrick will appear in a multi-episode arc playing the manager of a Miami-area gentlemen’s club that becomes linked to a high-profile murder case in the seventh season of Dexter. Credits Starring References External links *Jason Gedrick at IMDb *Jason Gedrick at Wikipedia *[[W:C:luck:Jason Gedrick|Jason Gedrick at the Luck wiki]] Category:Starring cast